


You'll Be Back

by PontiusHermes



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Duet, Funny, Hamilton References, Humor, M/M, No Smut, Silly, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sweet, You'll Be Back, married!klaine, musical theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Just for fun. Married Kurt and Blaine singing 'You'll Be Back' from Miranda's 'Hamilton.'Very over-dramatically.





	You'll Be Back

One afternoon, without warning, Kurt turned around to Blaine with a strange, smug expression on his face his husband had never seen before. Before Blaine could ask what could possibly occasion such a face, Kurt struck a parody of a seductive pose and began to sing:

' _You say_  
 _The price of my love’s not a price that you’re willing to pay_  
 _You cry_  
 _In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by…_ '

Even more over-the-top than his already dramatic style, Kurt quickly reduced Blaine to helpless laughter. He pouted and continued:

' _Why so sad?_  
 _Remember we made an arrangement when you went away_  
 _Now you’re making me mad_  
 _Remember, despite our estrangement, I’m your man…_ '

Blaine held out a hand and Kurt stopped obligingly, leaving Blaine free to copy his over-dramatic performance. Blaine pointed a limp finger at Kurt and took over:

' _You’ll be back, soon you’ll see_  
 _You’ll remember you belong to me_  
 _You’ll be back, time will tell_  
 _You’ll remember that I served you well_  
 _Oceans rise, empires fall_  
 _We have seen each other through it all_  
 _And when push comes to shove_  
 _I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!_ '

They both minced back and forth, making the most affected faces and gestures they could manage as they sang the next part together.

' _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_  
 _Da da dat dat da ya da!_  
 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_  
 _Da da dat dat da…_ '

Kurt pointed dramatically at Blaine, howling:

' _You say our love is draining and you can’t go on!_ '

Blaine pointed back, wearing an expression of snobbish distain:

' _You’ll be the one complaining when I am gone._  
 _And no, don’t change the subject!_ '

Kurt smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes:

' _Cuz you’re my favourite subject…_ '

Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek condescendingly:

' _My sweet, submissive subject…_ '

Kurt reciprocated:

' _My loyal, royal subject…_ '

And together, gazing sickeningly into each other's eyes:

' _Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…_ '

Still together, very softly, breathily, each parodying a sensual seduction, stroking the other's face and neck:

' _You’ll be back like before_  
 _I will fight the fight and win the war_  
 _For your love, for your praise_  
 _And I’ll love you till my dying days…_ '

Kurt dropped to his knees, holding one of Blaine's hands in two of his and shrieked:

' _When you’re gone, I’ll go mad_  
 _So don’t throw away this thing we had_  
 _Cuz when push comes to shove_  
 _I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love…_ '

And together again, one last time, strutting around and laughing as they sang:

' _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_  
 _Da da dat dat da ya da!_  
 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_  
 _Da da dat—_  
 _Everybody!-_ '

That did it. They shrieked with laughter at each other's bizarre accents and abandoned the rest of the song for a hug, pooled hysterically on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Pontius


End file.
